


Birth to Burial

by TheAsylumsAbyss



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other, Ultimate feels here, i can't, stop me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsylumsAbyss/pseuds/TheAsylumsAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Jack has known it, the ice has been his place of birth. It was where Jack Frost came into fruition and his new life begun. But is that how it ends?</p><p>Angsty one shot that you should keep away from if you don't like feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth to Burial

**Author's Note:**

> I made a photo edit on Tumblr of Jack dying and... I had to write fic. I am so sorry for anyone reading this. Really...I am.

Jack could feel his body literally being drained of energy as he stumbled upon the ice, dropping his staff onto the other side of the frozen over pond as he fell while trying to fly. His breaths were deep and futile, for he still felt like his lungs needed more oxygen than he could acquire once he inhaled. There was a distinct sensation of double vision that caused him to stumble back and shake his head every few steps, trying to push away the sensation of his body shutting down right before his very eyes.

He had fought hard, perhaps too hard against Pitch this time. What was the battle even for? At this point, Jack could question the use of their petty Guardian wars as he clung to a tree in a vain attempt to regain balance and perhaps his breath. It was a miserable attempt to regain his posture that eventually resulted in him colliding head first with a patch of snow-covered ground after an exceptionally rough wind shook his small frame and shoved him down like he was a simple leaf fluttering in the wind. He shivered, and that's when he caught himself in shock.

Something was seriously wrong.

Jack Frost did not 'shiver'. Hell, he barely even felt the cold when a snow storm was looking him straight in the face. To him, the arctic air was a friend - something he could rely on. Keeping that in mind, the cold breezes were like hugs from a familiar friend. This did not feel like a hug; it felt like quite the opposite. His bare hand made contact with the snow once more, and he could feel the numbing sensation of its freezing already taking effect on his body. He saw the spots where the cuts on his hands and gash on his forehead had dyed the snow red, but took little notice of it. It would feel so, so good to just stay there and give up - perhaps it would be worth it. However, Jack wasn't going to just roll over and let himself bleed out to death - that wasn't how a Guardian should perish.

So he pushed on, grasping the frozen ground and pulling his body forward, trying to get his grip back so he could stand once more. His knees buckled and then collapsed once more when he tried to push off the ground, causing him to tumble slightly and leave his body just shy of the frozen over pond that he had skated on so many times before.

He placed his hand on the ice and barely felt the smooth texture due to how frozen over his fingers had become. They glided ever so slightly on the ice as he tried to find a grip to no avail. He sought the help of a nearby tree to help him get up once more before pushing off onto the ice, trying to get his staff back once more. Perhaps he could save himself if he got it back and not freeze to death like a common human.

However, once he made it to the middle of the pond, it was clear that Jack was not going to make it to his staff. His limbs were uselessly trying to push off in weak strides, while his body felt like a brick holding him down from every movement he attempted. It looked almost pathetic to see him try to get any farther due to the hopelessness of the situation.

Jack rolled over to his back and glanced up at the moon for but a moment, hoping that it would hear his cries if he just asked. "Please," his voice was hoarse and weak. "Help me. I've done everything you've wanted. Just...help."

It was then that he felt that the wind and snow was being controlled by something else this time - something other than him. The wind and freezing snow pelted around him in a circular motion, making it impossible for him to leave even if he wanted to. Eventually, he saw that an ice like texture was surrounding him in a block motion with intricate designs being placed upon the icy cover. However, this time the cold air felt almost welcoming to his numb body, and his eyes fought the desire to close as he saw his own casket being made before his very eyes, burying him in snow and ice.

So this is what the moon wanted. For him to leave the world the same way he entered it as Jack Frost – frozen and alone. He couldn’t fight against this, for he knew the abilities of the universe would push him down even if he tried to leave. However, it was rather the epitome of food for thought. He was going to be buried the same way he was born – in a frozen casket fit for a king of ice.

Jack coughed a few times and didn't notice a light blue trail of smoke leaving his body. It was luminescent - radiating his winter spirit as it trickled out from his chest along with his essence departing from him. It curved and swirled in elegant movements, floating into the night sky like the northern lights on a dark midnight background. He could feel his vision darkening and blurring until eventually he closed his eyes, for there was no difference between the blackness he now saw when they were open.

Jack Frost had departed.


End file.
